The New Kid On The block
by Born To Be A writer121
Summary: Troy and his family moved to New York. Troy thinks he's in hell. That is until he meets the girl of his dreams. Gabriella. Sorry not that good at summaries but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

In Albuerque, New Mexico there lived a boy named Troy Bolton. A normal day for Troy would be going to school, hanging out with friends, going to parties being a teenager. But today was different. As Troy walked in to the house he could tell that something was wrong. Walking in the living room and seeing his parent's mom Crystal and dad Jack sitting down and the look on there faces said "hey we have something to tell you..."

Jack:

"Hey kiddo how was your day?"

Troy:

"It's was fine thanks for asking, but all I need to know is if everything's okay. Everything is okay right mom?"

Crystal:

"Um baby I don't know how you're going to take this, but..."

Troy:

"But what?"

Jack and Crystal (together)

"Were moving"

Troy's heart dropped when … how the hell could we moving I love the bay area this isn't fare. But it is the summer so I guess a new start wouldn't be that bad.

"When are we moving and where are we moving to and why?"

Crystal:

"Whoa honey one question at a time."

Troy:

"Where are we going?"

Jack:

"Manhattan, New York the upper east side."

Troy:

"Why?"

Crystal:

"Your dad got relocated."

Troy:

"When?"

Jack:

"Tuesday."

Troy:

"It's Friday you mean to tell me that were moving across the country in 3 days are you serious?" He jumped out his seat and said.

Jack:

"Lower your volume young man!"

Troy:

"Look sorry, it's just shocked that's all."

Crystal:

"Yeah I know me too."

Troy:

"So New York huh?"

Jack:

"Yeah so, go upstairs and start packing dinner will be in 45 minutes.

Troy:

"Okay dad."

Troy walked upstairs and started to pack. An hour goes by after packing most of his things and eating dinner. He had decided to call it a night and went to bed. Dreaming of what his life would be like in the big apple.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy woke up bright and early Tuesday morning. He went to take a shower and got dressed then went downstairs to eat breakfast with his family. After eating breakfast, he then went back upstairs to finish packing. When he was done Jack said...

Jack:

"Well Troy this is it, I guess it's time to go. Are you going to be okay and I know how much you loved New Mexico. Hell we have been here for 17 teen years."

Troy:

"Yeah I'm cool. You good?"

Jack:

"Yeah but mom is still pretty sad though."

Troy:

"Mom are you okay?"

Crystal:

"I'll be fine, let's go on to bigger and better things."

Troy:

"Yeah?"

Jack:

"Bye house, we had some good times."

After they said there goodbyes to the house and packed there stuff in the U-Haul truck. After and long 12 hour flight from New Mexico to New York. When the plane finally landed and everyone got off. Troy walked up to the window and noticed it was around 9:30pm. saw how beautiful the New York Skyline was. They waited a few minutes until there taxi came. The taxi drove from the airport to the upper east side of Manhattan. As they arrived at there house, Jack noticed that the U Haul truck driver was already there and waiting to get paid. So Jack and the rest off the family got out the taxi and went to the door of there new place. Jack: paid the taxi driver and he went on his way. Crystal opened the door to there empty but very beautiful home. Troy, Jack and the U-Haul guy unloaded all there things in the house. Jack paid the U-Haul guy and went on his way. It took them about 2 hours to get everything where they wanted it.

Troy:

"Well I'm going to bed."

Crystal:

"Yeah me too, good night baby."

Troy:

"Good night mom and dad."

Jack:

"Good night son."

After Troy went upstairs to bed mom and dad decided to have a little talk.

Crystal:

"So baby are you nervous?"

Jack:

"What? About starting a new job in a new state and city?"

Crystal:

"Yeah."

Jack:

"Yeah baby I am. I mean what if that think that 'oh his from California and they don't have to listen to me'...after all I am new."

Crystal:

"Baby you're the new Editor and Chef of the New York Times news paper. Troy will be starting junior year at Manhattan High School."

Jack:

"Yeah, but he's been a very popular guy especially when it came to the girls. He gets from me"

Crystal:

"Yeah I know, but it's a new state, new city, new school, new people and for you being a babe magnet in high school. I seriously doubt it." She joked.

Jack: Hey I got you didn't I"

Crystal:

"Well I was young, drunk, and stupid"

Jack: (grabbed his chest and faked a hurt expression.)

"Ouch that hurts babe that hurts a lot"

Crystal:

"Aw poor baby come here let momma make it all better." Jack walked over to her and she kissed and she put her arms around him "Baby you know as well as I do how much I love you and I'm your in my life."

Jack: smiled

"That's better but you play too much"

Crystal:

"Well come upstairs with me!"

Jack:

"Why?"

Crystal:

"I want to play some more on the bed upstairs."

Jack:

"Oh okay I get it ... lead the way."

Crystal: grabbed his hand and they went upstairs to share an intimate moment together, when they were done they went to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 months since they moved from the bay area

It's been 3 months since they moved from the bay area. Troy liked New York more and more. Jack and Troy often went to Yankee Stadium to watch the Jets play. They both shared a love for base ball and football; it was kind of like a bond between guys. They did that all summer. But now it was time to get back to work. So that means it's time to start the registration into Hunter High. Crystal woke Troy up Monday. As Troy woke up, Crystal went back into the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Troy:

"Alright first day of school, got to look good" He said to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

After a 10 minute shower. Troy got dress and when to meet his mom and dad for breakfast. When his dad said...

Jack:

"Well Troy first day at a new school good luck"

Troy:

"Dad first day at a new job good luck"

Jack:

"Yeah thanks, well I better get going"

Troy:

"Alright later dad"

Crystal:

"Bye baby have a good day"

Jack:

"I hope so bye guys" He kissed his wife and left to his new job.

Crystal:

"That reminds me I still have to meet your principle for registration.

Troy:

"Oh joy" He said sarcastically.

Crystal:

"Hey no need for sarcasm Troy."

Troy:

"Fine sorry, let's get this nightmare over with shall we"

Crystal:

"Troy Bolton if I have to tell you one more time!"

Troy:

"Fine sorry"

They left out the house and Crystal drove them to Hunter High School. As they arrived at the school and Troy saw the entire student running inside because the bell had just rang. They got out the car and Troy walked up this girl and said...

Troy:

"Um sorry to bother you but my name is Troy Bolton and here would mine telling where the principle's office is"

Girl:

"My name is Gabriella Montez and it's nice to meet, I came in last year and I know how hard it to get settle in a new place like this, but the principle's office is straight down this hall.

Troy:

"Hey thank you have really helped me" He said as he licked his lips,

Gabriella:

"Sure anytime, but hey got to get to English class but hey maybe I'll see you around"

Troy:

"Oh you can count on it"

Gabriella:

"I plan to"

Gabriella said as walked into her class room. Troy and Crystal walked down the hall to the principle's office. To get his class schedule. After 30 minutes of signing papers and stuff. Troy finally got his class schedule. Crystal gave him 20 dollars for lunch.

Crystal:

"Have a good day Troy"

Troy:

"You to mom"

Crystal watched as Troy turned the corner to find his first class. It was P.E. Gym but there's a little problem with that. He didn't where the gym. Crystal left and went home. Back at school, Troy was still searching for his gym class, when he bumped into someone...


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 months since they moved from the bay area

Troy bumped in a girl as he was looking for the gym and when he looked at her. He noticed that is was Gabriella. So he said...

Troy:

"Hey Gabriella sorry about knocking you over."

Gabriella:

"It's cool... so where are you going in such a rush?" She asked.

Troy:

"Well I'm about 45 minutes later for gym class, because I don't even know where it is."

Gabriella:

"Well gyms over in 5 minutes anyways, so I'll show you tomorrow. What's your next class?"

Troy: (looked at his schedule and said...)

"Uh History with Mr. Greg Matthews."

Gabriella: (her face had lit up)

"Really?"

Troy:

"Yeah why?"

Gabriella:

"Because that's my next class."

Troy:

"Cool maybe I'll next to you, you never know I might need your help again with something else."

Gabriella:

"Then that's good you're setting next to me is then."

Troy:

"Yeah...so we got 5 minutes lets talk." He said as they walked over to the benches

Gabriella:

"Okay about what?"

Troy:

"Me getting to know you better and you getting to know me better."

Gabriella:

"Well Mr. Danger what do you want to know?"

Troy:

"Anything you want to tell me."

Gabriella: smiled and bit her bottom lip and said

"Well as you know my name is Gabriella Stevens, I'm 16 turning 17 on December 25, 1990, I'm a junior, and I love football and baseball. One thing I always wanted to was go Yankee Stadium and watch a real live game. I just never had the time. I had summer job. So that took up most of my time. I'm the only child. My parent died in a car crash when I was 11. I've been adopted with the Stevens family there really cool. I have a little step brother he's 2 years old and loves Sponge Bob Square Pants. What about you."

Troy:

"Well I'm from the bay area. San Francisco, California. Born and raised, only child, I love to surf, but that before my dad got relocated to Manhattan. I live on the Upper East Side. I'm 17 my birthday was on February 14, 1990. My new favorite things are going to Yankee Stadium and watch the games live and action. I like to drink at games and on holidays but that's it. I don't smoke, I love football and baseball. I wish I had a younger brother and maybe I can take you to a game at the Yankee Stadium."

Gabriella smiled

"Are you asking me out?"

Troy:

"That depends."

Gabriella:

"On what?"

Troy:

"On rather you say yes or no"

Gabriella:

"Well I say yes. I would love too."

Troy:

"Great can I have your number?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah it's (505) 935-5137... What's yours?" She wrote it and gave it to him.

Troy:

"It's (505) 439-9126." He wrote it down and gave it to her.

Gabriella:

"When are we doing this?"

Troy:

"The game is Friday at 7:00 so yeah I pick you up at 6:30 and we can eat then go to the game."

Gabriella:

"Okay it's a date."

Troy:

"Yeah I guess it was"

Gabriella:

"Let's go to class."

Troy:

"Okay let's go"

Troy and Gabriella went to there history. Then she showed him around the school at Lunch time. So he was doing well for his first day at new school. He already got a date and everything. At the end of the day he went home with a smile on his face. Called Gabriella: they talked for hours. Then he went and ate dinner. An hour later took a shower, did his homework and then went to bed

Troy:

"Not a bad first day Troy. Not bad at all." He though to himself.

He then falls fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At around 6:30pm he arrived at Gabriella's house

At around 6:30pm he arrived at Gabriella's house. Gabriella's mother Maria Montez answered the door.

Maria:

"Hello, who are you here to see?"

Troy:

"Hello Mrs. Montez my name is Troy Bolton and taking Gabriella to a baseball game at Yankee Stadium tonight."

Maria:

"Okay well I'm Maria Gabriella's mother...and she should be downstairs in a moment, please come in."

Troy:

"Thank you. You have a nice place."

Maria:

"Thanks."

Troy comes in and Gabriella comes downstairs Troy says...

Troy:

"You look beautiful Gabriella."

Gabriella:

"Thanks you look nice too...shall we leave?"

Troy:

"Yeah okay."

Gabriella and Troy left the house and got into the car. They stopped at a New York Pizza palace. Down the street from the Yankee Stadium.

Troy:

"Okay well the game starts in 30 minutes or so it's between the New York Yankees and the San Francisco Giants my old team.

Gabriella:

"That's cool."

Waiter:

"My name is Terrence and I'll be your waiter for this evening, are you ready to order?"

Troy:

"Yeah I would like a small pepperoni and pineapple. With an order of garlic bread sticks with Marinara sauce 2 of those please. With a strawberry soda."

Waiter

"And for the lady?"

Gabriella:

"Small cheese pizza with cheese sticks and ranch dressing 2 of those please and orange soda please...thank you"

Waiter

"Okay be back with your orders in 20 minutes."

Gabriella:

"So thanks this has been a good date so far."

Troy:

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Gabriella: So tell me a little about your self.

Troy: Well I lived in New Mexico for most of my life. Then we moved here because my dad got a job promotion and had to relocate to New York. Manhattan isn't that bad, but sometimes I wish I could go back.

Gabriella: I know what you mean. My mom's job has always been relocating her from place to place. I've never really been in one place. But we moved about 4 months ago and its cool here and everything, but I want to move some where in the west coast area.

Troy: Like where?

Gabriella: Like New Mexico or California either or would be perfectly fine with me.

Troy: So do you have any brothers or sisters?

Gabriella: No I'm an only child.

Troy: Yeah me too.

Gabriella: So what's your hobbies?

Troy: Well I love playing basketball; my dad was the coach in New Mexico. But I have recently found my self taking an interest in music, like singing and stuff. So how about you?

Gabriella: I've been smart, like math and science. Kids at my old school use to call me "the freak math girl." But it's interesting that you say that you found yourself interested in music like sing and stuff.

Troy: How's that?

Gabriella: Because I have found it interesting too.

Troy: I'm sorry if this is a little to forward it's just that when I met you I knew I had to ask you out on a date and I got the lyrics from this song I heard. Because when I heard I thought wow this how I feel. I had wanted to sing it to you if that's okay?

Gabriella: Aww that's so sweet. Yeah go for it, I want to hear it.

Troy: Okay (clears his trout) I'm taken my time when I cruise the runway

Flying in between of the scenery

It's on

It's on

Could it be you, you, you or you I'm looking for

A heart that's true to come along

It's on

Are you gonna be the girl in that dream when I close my eyes

Out of everyone the best for me the one

That I call mine

Are you gonna be the one

The shinning star

The center of my world

I'm not looking for just any girl

Could you be the one

Could you be the one

YEAH!

Gabriella: Wow that's was so sweet.

Troy: I'm glad you liked it.

Gabriella: You have an amazing voice.

Troy: Thank you.

Gabriella: You're welcome.

There food came and they ate, Troy paid the bill. Then they left and went down to the first roll and took there seats. Troy got up and got them some drinks. The game was going good Yankees were winning 7 to 4 in the bottom of the 7 inning. Gabriella was having a great time with Troy and enjoying the game. The game ended at 10:30pm then Troy drove Gabriella home. He walked her to the door and Troy said...

Troy:

"This has been the best date I've been on in really long time. Thank you."

Gabriella:

"You're welcome; I had a wonderful time too. Plus you caught the game winning ball for me."

Gabriella and Troy leaned in and there lips met. They kissed for a moment, but seemed like forever...then they broke a part from for air.

Gabriella:

"Wow what a kiss."

Troy:

"Yeah."

Gabriella:

"I guess I should go in."

Troy:

"Wait...Gabriella I need to ask you something?

Gabriella: What is it?

Troy: Will you be my girlfriend?

Gabriella: Yeah I would love to.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

At around 6:30pm he arrived at Gabriella's house

One year later. Everything is going good, almost too good. Jack's job is going well. Crystal opened up a catering business and going well. Troy and Gabriella are seniors and there relationship couldn't be better. Are so they thought, everything was just too perfect. Something bad was bounded to happen. Troy was getting information off the computer, for his Senior Project...it was on Sammy Sosa...the world greatest baseball player. When his mom told him that Gabriella was here. So he met her downstairs.

Troy:

"Hey baby what's up. I thought you were getting things ready for your Senior Project like me." he said

Gabriella:

"Troy: I have some bad news and I don't know how to tell you this." She said starting to cry. Troy held her in his arms and asked...

Troy:

"Do you want to talk alone upstairs?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah I do." So they went upstairs and Gabriella started kissing him and threw him on the bed. Troy deepened the kiss. Just when everything was getting all hot and heavy Troy asked...

Troy:

"So you wanted to have sex is that the problem?"

Gabriella:

"Way to kill a mood Troy, but no that's not it."

Troy:

"Then please just tell me."

Just as Gabriella was about to tell him. Jack was walking to the rest room and stood by Troy's door to ease drop. Jack liked Gabriella he did. But they were spending way too much time together. He was getting his son into New York University (NYU). Which was one of the best college anyone could get into on the east coast. So if Troy wasn't going to break up with her voluntarily then he was going to make him!

Gabriella:

"Baby I'm going to Albuquerque, New Mexico to attend East High. Then go on to University of New Mexico

Troy:

"When are you going?"

Gabriella:

"Friday after school, mom and dad are picking me and where going to the airport from school"

Troy:

"So you leave next week...what are about you and me?"

Gabriella:

"Baby I'm still going be in contact with all my friends here. We can still be together and when you graduate, come and we can get into UCLA together."

Troy:

"My dad has me set up to go to New York University (NYU)."

Gabriella:

"Oh so do you want break up or something?"

Troy:

"No...Why do you?"

Gabriella:

"No...I'm willing to commit to a long distance relationship if you are."

Troy:

"I'm game. We can take a year off before going to college. We can go on a vacation or something."

Gabriella:

"I like the sound of that, but where would be go?"

Troy:

"I've always wanted to go to Spain."

Gabriella:

"Okay then it's set the day after graduation you come to California and we will go to Spain for there.

Troy:

"Okay deal. I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella:

"I love you too."

They kissed then Troy walked Gabriella downstairs. Jack been walked away very upset. "See this is what I was talking about. He will not take a year off to go to Spain to be with Gabriella. This girl is fucking up his life and I want stand around and watch him throw his life away for girl." Jack thought to himself. After Gabriella left Jack came downstairs and said...

Jack:

"Son I need to see you in my office now!"

Troy:

"Okay what I do dad?"

Jack:

"We will in my office and out here, your mother's working."

Troy:

"Okay dad."

Jack: and Troy walks into his office and Jack asks him...

"So you and Gabriella are getting pretty serious huh?"

Troy:

"Yeah I guess."

Jack:

"You are spending way to time with much time Gabriella. Your future is slipping away. I was walking to the rest room and I over heard you tell Gabriella that you will take a year off to go to Spain in the fall of 2008?"

Troy:

"Yeah, wait did you listen to my conversation?"

Jack:

"You better change that tone in your voice real quick or I will do it for you!"

Troy:

"Sorry dad...but she moving Friday for ever I have to see her some how."

Jack:

"I'm telling you this now this long distance relationship you two are planning... will not succeed only because; you will break up with on Thursday night."

Troy:

"Dad no I love her. I will not do it."

Jack:

"Oh no really." Jack picked up Troy's application to NYU and his tuition check and held it above his fire place and said "No are changing your mind."

Troy:

"Dad you wouldn't."

Jack:

"Oh really" He threw the 10,000 dollar check in the fire.

Troy:

"Dad why are you doing this?"

Jack:

"Because education comes first...and I can always write another check, but this is the last 2008-2009 NYU application and no more will be printed until the spring of 2009."

Troy:

"Come on dad don't do this...I need NYU please."

Jack:

"But is Gabriella worth NYU."

Troy:

"I'll do it." He said tears building up.

Jack:

"You'll do what?"

Troy:

"I'll break up with her today."

Jack:

"Okay."

Troy: went over to Gabriella's house. He knocked on the door and Gabriella answered the door.

Gabriella:

"Hey baby what's up?"

Troy:

"We need to talk."

Gabriella:

"Wow those are the 4 words every girlfriend dreams of hearing. About what Troy?"

Troy:

"Can I come in?"

Gabriella:

"Yeah come in."

Troy: came in and they set on the couch and Troy told her...

Troy:

"Listen Gabriella...this whole long distance relationship it's not going to work"

Gabriella:

"Troy what are you saying?"

Troy:

"I'm saying I don't want to be with you anymore, and I will not going to Spain. I'll be going just not with you."

Gabriella:

"I asked you if you wanted to break up and you said no. Why lie?"

Troy:

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. Which is what I just did?"

Gabriella:

"One question."

Troy:

"Okay what is it?"

Gabriella:

"If you can honestly look me in my eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll go to California and never bother you again."

Troy looked her in her eyes and said...

"Gabriella: I don't love you anymore."

Gabriella:

"GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR TALK TO EVER AGAIN"

Troy:

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Gabriella:

"Get Out"

Troy:

"Fine I'll leave

He left her house with his heart more broken then a crystal glass falling off a tall building.

Jack:

"Did you do it?"

Troy:

"Yeah I did it...here's your tape recorder to prove it."

Jack listened to the tape and was pleased about it so he wrote the check over and gave it to him. Troy took the check and on Friday, Gabriella went through the whole day and didn't say a word to him. She erased him from her memory. After school she said goodbye to all her friends and looked at Troy then go in the car and went to the airport. Troy never said another word to his father. They went months without talking. Until Troy decided since he had that check he'll just leave. In the middle on the night he packed up his stuff and left to the Airport. He's on his way to New Mexico to give someone a big surprise...

The End or is it?


End file.
